


【雷卡】外星人男友（外星生物雷×生物学家卡）

by linshuilinger



Category: AOTU
Genre: M/M, 雷卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linshuilinger/pseuds/linshuilinger





	【雷卡】外星人男友（外星生物雷×生物学家卡）

*狮狮生日快乐！  
*某神秘人说想看这个梗。  
*开篇卡米尔对雷狮的狂热兴趣有点儿类似无头骑士的新罗对赛尔提，当然，后来都是爱情，你们懂的。  
*结尾瑞金串场。

——<正文分割线>——

part1

卡米尔，26岁，准博士毕业，在生科院做生物基因研究，是一名生物学家。他有一个秘密——他的男友，是外星生物。

卡米尔永远记得在休眠仓见到雷狮的那天，那年他十岁，父母在生物研究界声名显赫，他们同时也是出色的医生，家里别墅的第三第四层，都是父母的私人实验室。

那天晚上凌晨三四点，正是小孩子熟睡的时间，卡米尔被深夜回来的父母吵醒，他从床上起来，跑下楼去给父母开门。卡米尔从来没有见过自己的父母那么狼狈，他们身上又脏又臭，带着大海的腥味，他们所有助手都不在，两个人扛着一个大箱子，后来他才知道那玩意叫休眠仓，不过当时黑乎乎一片，他没有看清楚里面是什么。

与别家的熊孩子不同，卡米尔从五岁开始就可以给父母打下手，是名副其实的天才型孩童，这次也没有例外，他踮起脚尖把门反锁，迅速跟着父母进了实验室。期间零零听到父母亲说什么“外星生物”、“遇难”、“休眠仓运行正常”之类的对话，然后他就在灯光明亮的实验室第一次见到雷狮——闭眼沉睡着的，比任何地球生物都要美丽的外星人。

这很不可思议，他在十岁那年对一个外星人一见钟情。他们花了一个多月的时间才让雷狮醒过来，雷狮本来就拥有非常俊朗的五官，有着和地球人不一样的尖耳朵，他的瞳孔深紫，瞳核却是黑色的，睁开眼睛的时候眼神非常有震慑力，卡米尔的父母都吓得后退了几步，只有小小个的卡米尔站在一旁眼睛一眨不眨地和他对视，那是他们第一次相见。

最初的三年，雷狮被卡米尔的父母锁在四楼，拿他来做各种实验，雷狮的血液也是紫色的，而且伤口愈合比地球人快，不过卡米尔的父母也是非常珍惜这个外星人实验体，不做实验的时候，几乎是把雷狮当亲儿子对待，那段日子，雷狮唯一的玩伴就是卡米尔。卡米尔从不掩饰对雷狮的喜爱，自己所有的玩具都拿给雷狮，只要是雷狮提出的要求，他都不会拒绝——

所以，十三岁那年，雷狮说要离开，卡米尔就毫不犹豫偷来了家里的车钥匙，和雷狮一起逃离了那个家。当时卡米尔带走的物品只有作业本，这件事被雷狮笑了很多年。“如果你当时没有同意放我走，我可能会杀光你全家的。”后来，雷狮这么对他说。

“那你如今就不会在地球这么悠闲了。”卡米尔不会被这种话唬到，他清楚雷狮用了三年了解这个世界，就是做好了可能要长期呆在这个星球的准备，他们一家三口死于非命，雷狮的存在一定会被追查出来，背着杀人犯罪名的外星人，不可能在这个星球好过。媒体一定会大肆宣扬这种事情，他会过得远远比在自家实验室的时候痛苦。“不过，我会赌上一切保护你。”卡米尔每每说这句话都像忠诚的臣子对他的王起誓。

雷狮笑着问他，“你到底图我什么啊？”

卡米尔看着雷狮的眼神很真诚，用十几岁稚嫩的声音说：“我图你的一切，最好，你只躺我一个人的实验台。”

part2

卡米尔的父母默许了他们的离开，最开始的时候，还偷偷给予他们经济上的支持。最初几年，雷狮喜欢往有战乱的国家去，他在体能上确实比地球人好太多，天生的骁勇善战，无论是做雇佣兵还是混黑道都风生水起。

雷狮的长相有点特殊，血液的颜色也是，卡米尔充当随行的医生和代言人，从不让任何人近雷狮的身，“我可不想全球媒体都报道发现了外星人。”卡米尔常常需要叮嘱雷狮注意隐藏身份。但是名气大了，有些交际就躲不掉，想往雷狮身上靠的男人和女人都很多，平时“戴美瞳”也好，“戴尖耳朵”也好，都可以用“喜欢这么穿着打扮”糊弄过去，到了床上，衣服一脱，可就糊弄不了——卡米尔理所当然拒绝了雷狮一切的“性交易”。

雷狮开玩笑地说：“我也是有正常需求的啊，睡完杀掉不可以吗？”

“不可以！”卡米尔坚定地否决了这个提议，“就算是在战乱的国家也不能随便杀人，这对你没有一点好处。”

“那你说怎么办呢？”雷狮看着认真擦拭手术刀的卡米尔，“难不成你让我睡吗？”

那一年，卡米尔十五岁，他憋红了脸，严肃地用“不同物种不能交配”的理由拒绝了，雷狮倒在沙发上笑得前俯后仰。彼时雷狮真的还没有要对卡米尔怎么样的想法，虽然卡米尔对他的迷恋那么明显，但那显然不包括性欲。雷狮不放在心上，不代表卡米尔没有。毕竟只有他和雷狮同吃同住，道上关于他们关系的风言风语早就传了起来，这些传闻他可以不在意，但是雷狮的健康问题，他是非常在意的——作为地球上唯一的外星生物，连输血的条件都没有，更何况那方面的生理需求。

思来想去，卡米尔决定给雷狮那方面的用品，但是卡米尔那方面的认知仅仅只有充气娃娃的水平。在某一天结束了工作以后，卡米尔问刚刚洗完澡出来的雷狮，“大哥，你形容一下喜欢什么样的女人？”

雷狮擦着头发停下了下来，慵懒地坐在客厅的沙发上，盯着卡米尔，“怎么突然问这个问题？”

他头发上滴着的水顺着脖子留下来，卡米尔很自然地接过毛巾给他擦头发，这个时候的雷狮会比较乖顺，眯着眼睛全身放松让卡米尔给他服务，“考虑到大哥确实有生理需要，想给您买点东西，我有记录您的身体数据，您最近长高了两厘米，而且晨勃的次数变多了。”卡米尔的语气仿佛在念体检报告。

雷狮闻言猛然坐直，目光停留在卡米尔身上，轻叹着气，说：“我有时候真想打开你的脑子看看里面装的是不是电脑程序。”

卡米尔手上的动作没有停，淡淡地说：“不是。”

“我是很普通的地球人，在这个星球上有几十亿。”卡米尔的手指穿过雷狮尖耳朵，小心擦拭着上面的水珠，按摩着让人放松的穴位，雷狮的脑袋靠在他的胸口，像一只慵懒的大猫猫，卡米尔的声音在雷狮的耳畔响起：“只有您是特别的。”

他的声音很轻，像羽毛一样，雷狮突然觉得被挠得有点痒，他抓住了卡米尔的手，笑着回答卡米尔的问题，“我思考了一下，如果你是女人，可能就是我喜欢的类型了。”

卡米尔沉默了很久，像是下定了什么决心，“我曾经想过，您若是受重伤，我的任何器官都可以给您，同理，如果大哥需要，我也可以——”

“咳咳！”意识到卡米尔要说什么，雷狮咳了两声，把卡米尔拉到身前，“我开玩笑的，你千万别想什么变性的傻事，知道吗？”

“我知道了。”卡米尔说，他低着头，看不到眼睛。

雷狮这才舒了一口气松开卡米尔的手靠回沙发上，猝不及防，卡米尔双手压着雷狮的肩膀靠了上来，蜻蜓点水般在雷狮的唇上留下了一个吻。

“大哥，感觉怎么样？”卡米尔试探地问。

雷狮大脑当机了一秒，想起最初睁开双眼时看到的趴在休眠仓边的小脑袋，和现在跟前这个如出一辙，双眼澄澈，带着一股说不出的决然，他下意识地舔了舔唇，“感觉好极了！”

“那就，麻烦大哥以后喜欢男人了。”卡米尔在15岁这年得出了要掰弯雷狮的结论。

雷狮扶额，“可你现在只是男孩子啊。”

“接吻可以。”卡米尔快速做出了答复。

他们本来就靠在一起，雷狮的喉结滚动，一手揽过卡米尔的腰，一手压着卡米尔的脑袋，把舌头伸进了这位小医生的嘴里·····和外星人接吻是什么感觉？浑身仿佛被电流麻酥，搅动的唾液来不及吞咽，雷狮是真的非常具有侵略性的外星人，即便现在闭着眼睛，他的气息也是如此霸道危险，卡米尔一瞬间感到一丝丝后悔，但是，已经来不及了。

后来雷狮突然就决定离开战乱的国家，回到卡米尔的国家去，像是蓄谋已久又像是心血来潮，是在一次受伤后躺在卡米尔的手术台上随口就决定了——

卡米尔喜欢给雷狮做手术，这一点雷狮是知道的。他的双手按压过雷狮身上的每一寸肌肤，大大小小的伤口都是卡米尔缝合的，而且从不留疤，卡米尔对待雷狮的身体有种追求完美艺术品般的执着。每次雷狮受伤， 卡米尔都是一边心疼一边兴奋着······

雷狮闭眼安静地躺好，突然说：“离开你家之后，我只躺过你一个人的手术台。”卡米尔专注做事的时候不喜欢出声，雷狮忍着腹部伤口的疼痛，听声音知道卡米尔正在熟练地戴上手套，摆好手术刀，太安静了，他又说：“但是你可不只给我一个人做手术啊，这不公平。”

“这不什么值得讨价还价的事情”卡米尔隔着口罩对雷狮说，“我对大哥从来都是不一样的。”

“我的意思着，要不回到和平的国家去生活吧？”雷狮看着卡米尔，彼时对方正在给他伤口消毒，头也没抬，回应道，“大哥去哪里我就去哪里。”

雷狮逗他，“那你可就没那么多机会在我身上动刀了？不可惜吗？”

针线刺进皮肤，雷狮倒吸一口凉气，卡米尔并没有因此分神，依旧快狠准地完成了手头上的活，摘下了口罩才说，“不会，大哥想哪里去了，回到和平的国家，我将更有条件研究您的造血干细胞，如果条件允许，说不定还能给您培育出后代······”

“打住打住，卡米尔，你也想得太远吧？”雷狮躺着卡米尔在他跟前忙活，“我只是觉得，比起医生你更适合做生物研究呢，所以，我们走吧。”

说干就干，雷狮的行动力一流，他们很快就洗白了自己，带着卡米尔回到了他的国家。

 

part3

他们赚了足够的钱，卡米尔并不打算回去找父母，就选了一个喜欢的城市和雷狮定居下来。他重新入学，并在17岁那年就参加高考，对于卡米尔而言，他的生活回到了正轨。而雷狮随着性子做着非常自由的工作，反正互联网如此发达，隔着网络你根本不知道是对面是谁，雷狮就控了几家生物公司的股，为卡米尔以后进入生物领域做好了铺垫，他活得比卡米尔更像一个土生土长的地球人，卡米尔也从来不问雷狮的过去。

回到学校的卡米尔特别受欢迎，他的人生经历足够丰富，这些东西会体现在他的气质上，沉稳可靠，对待名誉云淡风轻，是妥妥的男神人物。不过卡米尔对自己的事情不太上心，发现卡米尔特别受欢迎的人是雷狮——

“你在学校和别人结仇吗？”那是再普通不过的一天，卡米尔上完晚自习回来，雷狮已经洗完澡，打开冰箱，拿出了冰啤酒，一边拉开罐环，一边漫不经心的问。

卡米尔一边脱鞋子，放入鞋柜摆好，一边往屋里走，应道：“大哥为什么这么问？”

雷狮站起来走了两步，对着窗边扬了一下头，“因为有人跟踪你啊，我见过好几个呢？”出于在战场留下的戒备习惯，雷狮想不发现有人在他家楼下乱转都难。

为了隐藏雷狮的外星人身份，他们在选住处的时候非常讲究，这个小区的容积率很低，独梯独户，小区物业对人流的进出管得不算严，他们这栋楼下就有一个小侧门，这是为了方便雷狮的出入，每次进出都被拍下影像对雷狮没好处，所以他们偷调了这个侧门的摄像头的角度，其他时候雷狮即使搭电梯也带着墨镜遮着耳朵·····如果说有什么事情是卡米尔的底线，那就是雷狮的身份被曝光。

而现在居然有人不识好歹来踩他这条底线。

卡米尔只探头看了一眼，是认识的人，他的眼神瞬间暗了下来，他平时待人的态度真的非常拒人千里之外，总有人读不懂氛围，或者带着不切实际的幻想，“大哥别担心，不是什么仇人，我会解决的。”

雷狮把啤酒罐投向垃圾桶，他走向卡米尔，带着笑意，从背后把头靠在卡米尔肩膀上，“不是仇人的话，那就是痴汉了，卡米尔你呀，就是对自己的魅力太一无所知了。”雷狮说话带着微醺的酒气，他从一开始就知道卡米尔不可能有什么仇人，自己的所有物被人觊觎的感觉很不爽，雷狮整个手掌捏起卡米尔的脖子，牙齿摩擦着卡米尔的大动脉·····

“是时候盖个章了，你说是不是啊，卡米尔。”这个外星人的声音该死的性感。

“窗帘不需要拉一下吗？”当初先撩的卡米尔自己，所以这天到来的时候，他做好了心理准备，卡米尔问。

雷狮扭过卡米尔的下巴和他接吻，含糊着说：“就让他们看着呗。”

“唔，大哥你真是····唔····”卡米尔还是伸手拉上了窗帘，“不要小看了现在偷拍的技术。”

和外星人做爱是什么感觉？卡米尔在天旋地转中思考了几分钟这个问题。答案只有一个字，爽。比给大哥做手术还爽，虽然，他还是很喜欢雷狮躺着脱光给他开刀，但是，用这种方式切身感受这个外星生物汹涌的感情也很棒，他是世间绝无仅有的宝藏，卡米尔迷乱地叫着，从休眠仓里的惊鸿一瞥，到日日夜夜的追随和陪伴，最终都聚焦到现在在他身上滴着汗水的这个外星人身上，他摸着雷狮的脸，心里一阵满足·····

他们自然而然地成为了恋人，自然到仿佛命运的篇章早就写好，自然到像两条注定相遇的星轨，自然到犹如每天都会亮起白昼和日落后升起的夜幕。

 

part4

“目标行星锁定，起跳。”

 

“格瑞格瑞，别生气嘛？”金发的少年跟在银发少年身后不住地刷着存在感。他很快被周围各种各种样新奇的事物吸引，想跑到对面的冰淇凌店结果被银发的少年扯了回来。

“别闹，我们是来执行任务的。”格瑞无奈地开口，“说过不要跟来了，来了就老实点。”

“嘻嘻”金得了便宜又卖乖，“格瑞这么说，是不生气啦？我不是故意弄坏飞船的嘛，看这个星球挺富饶的样子，应该能找到人修的！”

“我们不能先暴露，低调一点比较好。”

“呃？”金跑上前拉着格瑞，偷偷说：“可是好多人偷拍我们啊？”

“哇，好漂亮的COS！”“那个银发哪家店买的，看起来好逼真！”“美瞳也逼真！”“道具才叫逼真好吗？卧槽！看起来很重耶！”

“·······”格瑞拉起金就跑，“总之，先离人群远一点。”

最后两个人躲在帝王大厦楼顶吹冷风——

“雷王星三皇子真的在这个星球吗？情报可不可靠啊？”金跑得不停喘气，“我们再完成不了这个委托，家里就揭不开锅了！！”

“是你揭不开锅，不要把我混为一谈。”银发少年一脸冷漠，语气虽然是在吐槽，不过并不是真的不耐烦。

金已经习惯了自己的友人这样的表面态度，真有什么事还是很讲义气的，他把帽子往后一扯，非常酷地说：“这不是格瑞上次任务受伤刚好不久嘛，听说这次对手很厉害，我不放心才跟来的。我会保护你的！”

格瑞不再理会噪舌的友人，俯瞰着整个城市的建筑地貌，对着东南方向皱起了眉头·······

“大哥，起风了，你今天穿多点。”出门前，卡米尔嘱咐道。

雷狮看着卡米尔用围巾遮住昨天晚上留在脖子上的痕迹，恶作剧般弯腰在他嘴唇上咬了一口，直起身来，弯起嘴角，看得出来心情很好，“知道了，今天博士毕业典礼，我会在混台下给你拍照的。”

临别两个人又在玄关相拥了一会，“我先门了。”

“好。”

 

END

为什么语言是能沟通的就不要介意啦，全世界都说中国话，谢谢大家！迟到的雷狮生贺，我真的忙到满地打滚！大哭！


End file.
